Sacrifice
by Alexandra989
Summary: Lin's last thoughts as she took down the airship and before her bending was taken away. One-shot.


The Equalist airships were faster than the sky bison. Lin had foreseen this. Still, what other modes of transportation were available to them? She doubt her Metalbending Police Force airship could be of much use.

"They're gaining on us!" she called down to Tenzin. It was pretty much impossible for a sky bison to not be caught by those airships, it was obvious which one was slower. Tenzin urged Oogi to go faster but it was almost in vain.

Lin turned as she caught sight of something emerging from the airship and saw a huge net being released. If she didn't do something right then and there, the sky bison and the world's last airbenders would be captured and would have their bending taken away. The former chief of police instantly released one of her metal cables and cut through the net. It wasn't enough. They had many more ways to bring down the sky bison.

So before they brought it down, she would bring them down.

She wound her metal cable around one of the broken parts of the net that was still connected to the airship and turned back for a moment. Her eyes drank in the sight of the airbending family sitting in the saddle, looking up at her. Pema, the girl she had once despised for stealing Tenzin. The memory of her, Lin, trying to put Pema in jail, was still fresh. Her eyes travelled down to the infant in her arms. He could probably be an airbender. A baby, born during such a time, when their country was at war. She looked at the airbending kids, who had saved her life, the kids who could've been hers.

She looked away before turning to glance at the back of Tenzin's head. "No matter what happens to me, don't turn back!" Lin commanded, before leaping out of the saddle, off the edge of the sky bison's tail and merely hanging from her metal cable. She bent the cable back in, travelling upwards. The one thing she thought about was of her mother. The amazing, legendary Toph Bei Fong. The greatest earthbender in the world. Lin knew she may never be like her, she may never live up to the legacy. The memories of the training sessions she and her mother had had.

"You're my child, Lin, so you can do anything!"

The words echoed in her head as she landed hard on the airship. The familiar feel of the metal and the clunk brought back memories of when her mother told her stories of how she had bent the rudder of the Fire Nation airship resulting in another one of Uncle Sokka's 'airship slice's. Now Lin would do the same. She dragged back the top part of the airship, causing an explosion before proceeding to leap off the airship onto the other.

This one was harder but Lin concentrated hard. Ripping off the metal cost her a lot energy. She was concentrating too hard she didn't hear Equalists climbing up onto the top of the airship and the next thing she knew, her legs and hands were bound together and a jolt of pain coursed through her body. She screamed and then everything went black.

...

When she came around, she was in a floating hunk of metal. It was the same airship, but it seemed to be slowing down. Lin was still bound and she could see Equalists all around her. She was exhausted and injured. The airship soon landed and she was being dragged out of the airship.

It was raining hard. Lin noticed that they were on Air Temple Island. She hoped and hoped that Avatar Korra had gotten away. She may act like she didn't like the girl, but she was actually fond of her. She and Avatar Aang had been such great friends when he was still alive. Friendships do transcend lifetimes.

She was brought onto her knees before Amon and his Equalists. As she looked up at the tyrant, she knew this was the point of no return. All her hard work and hard training, everything she had strived for all these years, were going to waste. Memories of training with her mother flashed in her mind. She remembered her very first rock like it had only happened the previous day. She remembered the first coin she metalbended.

Once this was over and done with, she would never be able to bend again.

"Tell me where the Avatar is and I'll let you keep your bending," Amon said.

Lin glared up at him. "I'm not telling you anything, you monster," she responded.

"Very well."

The sound of Amon's footsteps as he walked round her reverberated in Lin's mind. A sound she will never forget. She closed her eyes, accepting the fact that she was about to lose her bending forever.

She felt everything drain out of her as her bending was taken away, then blackness.

**Not very good, in my opinion. Review, if you may.**


End file.
